


Your lips on mine, just this one time

by Evietan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, Mikorei Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evietan/pseuds/Evietan
Summary: Munakata tries to convince Suoh to change his plans on Ashinaka. Written for Mikorei Week 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is most definitely the angstiest kiss I've ever written, and I didn't even go with the angstiest version I had in mind lmao.  
> I also took three lines directly from the show, the ones Muna says out loud, so I don't take credit for that.

It was cold. Not at all unusual for January, but it still felt jarring to Munakata, considering who he was talking to.

He was many things when he was with Suoh Mikoto, but cold was never one of them. When they were fighting, his body would heat itself up with the physical exertion, and Suoh’s flames dancing around him would do the rest, no matter how freezing the night got. And on the rare occasions they weren’t fighting… well, Munakata would most likely still be physically active, and too close to perpetual space-heater Suoh to even think about being cold.

But right now, they were only standing and talking, the only trace of Suoh’s aura the glimmer of their cigarettes, which did nothing to keep the icy winds from finding their way under Munakata’s coat and making him shiver.

Still, it wasn’t this cold that was bothering him the most. It was the cold in Mikoto’s eyes, in his voice and his expression, talking about his own death as if it had nothing to do with him. As if it was unavoidable, just because someone else was already dead.

Maybe that was what ticked Munakata off. It wasn’t like him to physically throw himself onto other people, in fact, he prided himself in the knowledge that he had never been the one to attack first in their squabbles. He wanted to make himself believe he’d done it because he’d weighed his options and decided this was the one most likely to convince Suoh to listen to Munakata and let him handle the situation with the Colourless King, but even as he grabbed Suoh by the collar, he knew that would just be deluding himself.

He already knew it was too late, so he lurched forward out of the selfish need to hog some of that warmth, mixed perhaps with some misplaced jealousy.

Suoh’s relationship with Totsuka Tatara was of an entirely different nature than the one he had with Munakata, so it felt almost silly to compare them, yet he couldn’t help the feeling Suoh had chosen the former. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing that he wasn’t enough, because there was no way to compete with someone who’d been close to Suoh because of how weak he was, when Munakata himself had been in Suoh’s life because of his immense power that could rival the Red King’s own.

Hovering over Suoh like this, he needed to say something, so he resorted to lecturing him, about responsibility and logical solutions to the matter at hand. He didn’t expect Suoh to listen to him and see reason, he never had, but he was hoping Suoh would at least take it as what it was, as a desperate plea to stay alive, and let his mind be swayed by that.

“There are innocent high school students here who have nothing to do with this.”

_Please don’t go._

“Your men are here too.”

_Don’t leave me alone._

“Do you understand?”

_I love you._

But either Suoh couldn’t read between the lines or it didn’t matter to him at all, because his face remained just as frozen and impassive as it had been for the entire conversation.

Before Suoh could even open his mouth to respond, Munakata knew it would be rejection. So he closed his eyes and leaned forward just a tiny bit more, on an entirely illogical impulse that told him to do anything to prevent hearing that final refusal, and he pressed their lips together.

In all of their previous encounters, even the ones spent together in cheap hotel rooms, they had never kissed. Not even once. It was a rule Munakata himself had set, so that neither of them would get the wrong idea about their little stress-relief sessions. They were simply a better method to relieve tension than fighting, since they produced much less property damage. Or so he’d said, but Munakata was excellent at deceiving people, even himself, and it might have simply been a defence mechanism to spare him from the desperation of a kiss that wasn’t returned with the same feelings.

Nothing had changed since then. It was still foolish of him. Munakata was about to pull back, astonished at his inability to think rationally and control himself, when he suddenly felt it.

Suoh was kissing him back.

It was only for a second, then his lips fell limp again, but it was enough to send Munakata’s heart into a frenzy and to let hope rise back up, spreading through his chest until he felt like he was bursting. Maybe he’d gotten through to him. Maybe he’d change his mind, or at least _listen_. Maybe there was still a chance.

Munakata opened his eyes, and finally, _finally_ found emotions on Suoh’s face. Sadness and guilt and regret and fear and nostalgia and so much more, too many to tell apart and identify. They were all lacing his voice when he eventually spoke.

“Too late.”

Just two words, but they were enough to crush Munakata, to suck the air out of his lungs and leave him stranded. They had almost sounded like ‘I’m sorry’, but it was of little consolation. The bottom line was clear: he just wasn’t enough. Whatever they had, whatever they felt, it was too little, too late.

Munakata felt almost numb as he got up and turned to leave. He was still cold, but only his lips were freezing, as if they were already missing Suoh’s heat, because nothing could feel even remotely warm anymore once you came into contact with that man.

But the hotter fire burned, the sooner it burned out, and even Suoh Mikoto’s body turned cold in death. Munakata could feel the last bouts of warmth escape him as Suoh sagged against him, held up only by the sword that would kill him in mere seconds, struggling to bring his last words of love past his lips.

They were not even directed at him, but at Suoh’s daughter. However, he couldn’t bring himself to be jealous this time. There was nothing to envy. She too was left behind to deal with the cold created by Suoh’s absence.

The thought did not bring him any solace.


End file.
